


A Dolphin's  Tale

by fangirleverything4



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkwardness, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Romance, Shyness, Slow Burn, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirleverything4/pseuds/fangirleverything4
Summary: I kind of copied ideas from the movie A Dolphin's Tale and Parks and Rec. Nico is a young, shy, awkward boy who learns to come out of his shell thanks to a new friend and the staff at a marine hospital on the verge of collapse. Percy is a director of a marine hospital and forced to work with budget specialists, Piper and Annabeth, to keep his hospital afloat. Please let me know what you think!





	1. Nico: An Surprise in the Monotony

The monotonous never ending drone of the teacher’s voice washed over Nico DiAngelo like a hot breeze through the sticky classroom air. ‘I can’t believe I’m stuck here all summer’ Nico thought miserably. ‘Summer school is a crime against humanity’ he thought. The summer sun beat warmly through the window, scorching Nico’s pale skin and making his black tee-shirt stick to his chest. Checking the clock for the countless time, Nico groaned internally. ‘Screw this’ Nico thought angrily gritting his teeth. Nico raised his hand to go to the bathroom and five minutes later he was biking through the brilliant sunshine. As he biked along the coast, he heard someone call out. He turned to see an elderly fisherman waving him over. He dropped his bike and ran over. “Do you have a phone?” the man asked gruffly. Nico nodded shyly and reached into his backpack grabbing the small mobile his mother made him carry for emergencies. The older man grabbed it and started stammering out information. Nico tried to grasp what was going on by the snippets of information the man was spouting out when he noticed the large gray mass tangled in ropes. Shock ran through him at the stunning sight before him. A sleek gray form shined in the afternoon sunlight. Waves gently lapped over the smooth body. ‘It’s a dolphin’ Nico thought in disbelief. He had seen them from afar before but never this close. The old man cursed behind him and took off down the beach, but Nico hardly noticed. All his attention was on the injured creature before him. He edged closer and began to examine the situation closer. Thick yellow ropes wrapped around the dolphin’s head and dorsal fin. As if sensing his movement, the dolphin blew water out its blowhole in warning. Kneeling gently near its face, Nico hesitated. Not wanting to startle the animal, he reached out a hand slowly. The dolphins one eye regarded Nico. Nico’s hand gently brushed along the dolphins’ slick head. The creature breathed out but didn’t thrash. Examining the dolphin once more, Nico spotted the main problem. Part of the dolphin’s tail was trapped in a wire cage, the kind fisherman used. Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed his most treasured possession: a shiny black swiss army knife from his sister inscribed with the words ‘Family is forever’. His sister, Bianca, had given it to him a month ago, right before she was deployed. She had joined the army as a way of making money for college. The pocket knife had been her way of saying she will always be with him. Their father had left when he was five. Nico’s mother had to work overtime at the hospital to make ends meet so it fell upon Bianca to take care of Nico. Nico had never been good at making friends, preferring the solitary life. Bianca was always the only one to be able to pull him out of the shadows and into the world again. She was his whole world and he felt her absence like a constant oozing sore. He gazed down at the words etched in black for a moment then pulled up the knife. He got to work using it to try and pry apart the wire cage. Alarmed, the dolphin started to make a odd whistling sound. Nico murmured “it’s okay. It’s going to be fine” trying to make his raspy voice sound calming. With a grunt, Nico was able to break apart the wire cage. He tossed it aside with a muffled clang. The fisherman hollered from a little down the beach for him to get away from it. Nico ignored him once more clambering back up to its head. Gently he pulled the thick yellow rope from between the dolphins’ mouth allowing it to finally close its mouth. He then eased the rope from the top of its head. The dolphin whistled again but this time it seemed to be a happier tune as if thanking him. Nico softly mimicked the sound, whistling back as he raised a hand to stroke the dolphin’s head once more.  
Suddenly, a large white moving van rumbled onto the beach. The van read Clearwater Marine Hospital in large blue letters and below that in block letters read Marine Animal Stranding Team. Nico stood up and watched as two men hopped out and unlocked the hatch at the back. A young boy around his age with striking blond hair jumped down from the back of the truck and ran over to him with several adults on his heels. The blond-haired boy studied him and the dolphin and then asked surprised “you cut her loose?”. Embarrassed, Nico glanced down at the pocket knife still in his hand and quickly hid the pocket knife in the back pocket of his jeans. The team quickly surrounded the dolphin a handsome man with jet black hair calling out orders. A woman with frizzy red hair gently pulled him out the way and Nico quickly stepped back out of her touch. Nico watched amazed at how quickly and efficiently the team worked managing to get the dolphin in a kind of gurney. The man with silky black hair looked with sea-foam green eyes which pierced Nico’s making his heart skip a beat. “How long has she been here?” he demanded. Nico blushed slightly not used to being forced to speak to strangers but responded “I don’t know”. The dolphin twittered again, and the boy said “Listen Perce. She sounds like Tweety Bird”. “You’re right she does” the man replied with a crooked smile at the boy. The man waved over the rest of his team and they quickly lifted the animal carrying her back up the beach towards the van. As the team walked past, the young boy walked nearby with a large bag slung over his small shoulder and a clipboard in one hand. He paused in front of Nico “nice job with the knife” he said and flashed Nico a brilliant smile, which dazed him a little. He watched as the boy turned and hustled after the team. Before he climbed into the van, he looked back and gave Nico a smaller, shyer smile that made Nico’s stomach tighten. The boy pulled himself into the van and the door slid shut. The van took off once more and swiftly disappeared from Nico’s view.


	2. Percy: Who Needs Sleep Anyway?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the team  
> *In this story Percy and Will are cousins. Will is being raised by Sally. The only existing relationship is Frank and Hazel. All other relationships form during the story*

Diving through the cool water, Percy Jackson felt rejuvenated as he always did when swimming. He felt all the tension he had been carrying all week, all month more like, leave his body as he glided effortlessly through the salty water. A school of fish scattered around him. Spinning around, he looked up at the surface to see his mother, Sally Jackson’s, distorted face peering down. Kicking off from the bottom he pushed up towards the surface. Breaking through the top of the water he took a deep breath feeling the cool morning air fill his lungs. “Hey honey, I heard you made a new friend today” she said handing him a fluffy towel. Pulling himself up on the dock he sighed deeply before accepting the towel. Drying off his hair, he replied “yeah a dolphin, a young one. Got trapped in a crab cage and couldn’t swim. Ended up beached for god knows how long”. “Poor thing. Are you going to go check on it? Or you could nap and take care of yourself?” she scolded lightly. With a rueful laugh Percy replied “a quick swim is my version of a nap. Come on, I better go check on Jason’s progress”. Percy stood up and walked up the short dock to the peeling, delipidated building that conceals Percy’s pride and joy: Clearwater Marine Hospital. “Hey Percy” Hazel, their best tour guide and research assistant, waved at him from the receptionist desk where she tapped away at her desk computer. “Morning Hazel” he called as he pushed open the staff doors. “Hey Frank, how’s it going?” Percy called falling in step with Hazel’s fiancé, his best friend, and the aquarium’s struggling accountant. With a sigh, he ruffled his hair and replied frowning “swimming in debt plus with our new addition our debt is going to continue to rise”. He hesitated glancing at Percy “I was wondering if you thought more about my suggestion” he asked lightly. “Budget specialists?” Percy groaned. “They are going to come in here and write off everything we do. They’ll be strangers who’s only aim is to make money” he huffed indignantly. “Someone’s got to” Frank joked but under Percy’s glare he softened. “Look it’s probably true but that’s where you come in. You have the biggest heart I know so if anyone can help strangers understand the beauty of this place it’s you” Frank said sincerely nudging Percy before opening the door to his office. “Alright call the whatevers” Percy grumbled. “You got it chief” Frank called back. “Percy, Percy, Percy!” Will, Percy’s cousin, came running up. “Hey buddy started your morning chores?” Percy asked. Will volunteered at the hospital full time but was very forgetful. “I wanted to check on Winter first” Will whined falling into step with Percy. “Winter huh?” Percy asked. “Yeah I figured you always say winter is our toughest tourist season. Jason said that the dolphin has a very long road to recovery, so I thought she needed a nice tough name” Will said thoughtfully. Percy chuckled, for a 12-year old Will can be quite insightful. Pushing open the doors, he walked to the large pool where Jason and Rachel were tending to Winter. Quickly, he climbed into the pool then helped Will who had followed him. “What’s the update Jay?” Percy asked his other best friend and the marine’s veterinarian. Jason hesitated glancing at Will. “It’s unfortunate but not all animals survive. Some injuries are just too great” Will recited trying to sound brave but his lip quivering betrayed him. “Go ahead” Percy said putting a hand on Will’s shoulder. “The dolphin” Jason began. “Winter” Will interrupted. “Winter” Jason continued “isn’t doing well. She has barely moved or opened her eyes. I put medicine on the rest of her wounds and they have begun to heal but her tail…only time will tell. Maybe the medicine will start to heal but the tail may be beyond healing” Jason finished heavily. They all exchanged dark looks understanding the severity of it. “Winter is never going to get better though unless she starts fighting” Jason said stroking a hand along her dorsal fin. “You two have been up all night. Why don’t you take off? Get some sleep. I’ve got this” Percy offered. Stepping in he placed his hands where Rachel was feeling the full weight of the creature on his hands now. Rachel was one of their best animal handlers and Percy trusted her more than anyone to be alone with the animals but still tried to make sure she didn’t overwork herself. Jason scoffed “yeah like you got any sleep either”. Percy smirked at him “well I got in a quick swim that’s good enough”. Jason laughed and climbed out of the pool. “Will, go start on your morning chores. You can help with Winter after okay?” Percy told Will. “Fine” Will grumbled following Jason out of the pool. “Keep an eye out for Festus. That bird manages to find his way in every day” Percy called after them. “It would help if Leo would stop taking care of him” Jason called back pushing open the doors heading back to his office. “Oh speaking of Will can you use the walkie to call for Leo. Ask him to come here when he gets a chance” Percy called out quickly. “Willster to L Dog come in over” Will’s voice rang out cheerfully. “Leo nation at attention over” Leo Valdez’s voice chirped back. Leo was the aquarium’s mechanic and handyman. “Boss man wants to rendezvous when you get a minute over” Will responded. “Willster do you have eyes on the Persassinator? Over” Leo’s voice chimed back. Percy chuckled circling slowly around the pool, holding Winter afloat. “Leo’s gonna regret that” he muttered darkly. Outside the pool Will laughed and replied over the walkie “Percemaster is with our newest addition. Over.” “Ah the dolphin. Should have known. Planned ETA 15 minutes. Over” Leo called, and a distant clang sounded in the background. “Uh make that 20. Over” he replied amidst more louder sounds. Percy wasn’t sure he wanted to know what Leo was fixing now. Leo was the best mechanic Percy ever met but when he didn’t have a task he tended to try and improve things that don’t need improving. “Bro does that work?” Will’s voice called jarring Percy’s thoughts. “Tell him sounds good” Percy replied quickly. “Bossman approves over” Will chanted. “Catch you later Willster over” Leo responded after a beat sounding distracted. Percy chuckled again and began to talk softly to Winter, a trick he has found works wonders in building an animal’s trust. The dolphin didn’t stir at all, but Percy wasn’t deterred. He never gave up on his friends or any creature he came across. Feeling the ache already in his body, he mentally prepared for a long day. With a soft huff, he focused all his energy on the task at hand and continued crooning to the damaged creature in his hands.


	3. Nico: Break Ins and Other Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico sneaks in to see Winter but runs into Will instead

“Nico, get up you’re gonna be late for…” Maria DiAngelo, Nico’s mother called knocking on his bedroom door. The past two weeks Nico’s mother had to pull Nico out of his room with the jaws of life. Nico slept like the dead. She dropped her white nurse’s shoe in shock to find Nico already awake and cleaning up his cereal bowl. ‘Was that actually a smile on his face?’ Maria thought in astonishment. “Thought I’d get up early. Early bird gets the worm and all that” Nico said perkily grabbing his backpack and giving Maria a kiss on the cheek on the way out the door. Maria wondered briefly if she should get him tested for a concussion.   
Nico sped along the coastline following the map on his cellphone which he had programmed for the Clearwater Marine Hospital. He sped through the tranquil town of Clearwater finally reaching the hospital at the edge of town. He locked his bike in the rusting rack out front and walked to the side door. “Squawk!” a voice called from above scaring the daylights out of Nico. Heart racing, he found the source of the noise; a large pelican peering over the top of the building. The pelican gazed down at him practically evaluating whether he was worthy enough to enter. Nico cautiously grabbed the door pushing it open ignoring the closed sign and venturing inside. He stared in amazement at the beautiful scene before him. Bright blue tanks shined brilliantly in the dark abandoned aquarium. “Will” he called out softly, remembering the young boy’s name. ‘I just wanted to see how the dolphin was doing’, ‘I couldn’t sleep last night because I was worried about her’ Nico rehearsed in his head as he walked quietly through the empty lobby. “Squawk!” Nico whirled around in alarm to find the pelican from outside standing before him. “Squawk!” he called again the noise reverberating off the walls of the quiet aquarium. “Shh! How did you get in here?” Nico hissed at the large bird and tried to shoo it away but didn’t want to get too close. ‘Were pelicans friendly’ he wondered. The pelican stood defiantly clicking its beak menacingly and Nico took a step back. He turned to run away when he collided with a large cooler. It dropped to the ground with a thud spilling ice and fish all over the floor. Will stood in front of him his baby blue eyes meeting Nico’s dark brown ones. Will gasped in surprise then gripped Nico’s wrist pulling him to the floor, with surprising strength, and begged “help me!” Nico and Will tried to scoop the ice and fish back into the cooler, but the pelican made it more difficult by trying to eat all the fish. “Festus get out of here!” Will hissed shooing the bird who seemed to almost laugh at the golden boy. “You’re the boy from yesterday. The one who freed the dolphin” Will said straightening up trying to hold the large cooler. “Aww did you come to check up on her? That’s so sweet! Wait how did you get in here?” Will said all in one breath. Nico stared a little unnerved. Nico barely spoke to people he knew for years but Nico had the impression this kid could talk the bricks off a wall. Most people were often afraid of Nico and skirted around him. Kids his age usually avoided him whispering behind his back and stopping conversation as soon as he came closer. He had moved around a lot when they were younger his mom always convinced a new town would have a better job with better pay. Nico believed his mom was a little like him and didn’t feel comfortable getting too close to people either. Nico heard many ridiculous rumors about himself including he was a gang leader, sold drugs out of the bathroom, and even that he had a nest of dead bodies in his backyard(he knew this was due to his wardrobe preferences). Nico realized it had been a very long time since he had an actual conversation to anyone besides his mother. As a result, he didn’t even realize he was being spoken to until Will raised an eyebrow. Red-faced Nico muttered “the side door was unlocked”. “Oh no!” Will gasped and shoved the cooler full force into Nico’s stomach, sprinting off across the empty lobby.   
“Sorry about that” he panted. “It was my job to lock up last night and I’m always forgetting. Percy jokes unless it has to do with fins or people it slips right out my head” Will said rolling his eyes and flashing his pearly whites at Nico. “Anyways I’m Will” he continued taking the cooler back. Nico nodded at this shifting the cooler into Will’s hands. He felt a tingle run across his fingers when they brushed against Will’s warm fingers. Nico blushed and pulled away quickly. He looked up to find Will staring at him again. “Oh, I’m Nico” he replied quickly. “Nico” Will said with a small smile rolling the name around in his mouth. Nico felt his heart beat a little faster and took a step back. “Don’t you want to meet her?” Will said frowning slightly. Nico looked up and Will grinned. “Come on, I’ll show you around” he said and started walking across the lobby. Nico hesitated for a second then jogged after him.   
“This is Rainbow and Blackjack, our sea otters” Will gestured to a small pool with chittering sea otters swimming energetically through the water. “Do you want to feed them? We feed them a seafood medley; some shrimp, clams, squid. See?” Will asked showing Nico the two bowls he had gotten from the kitchen freezer. Nico shakily took the bowls from Will and walked quietly towards the two sea otters. The sea otters stopped swimming and tilted their heads up at him. He looked back at Will and gestured to a spot along the wall. Will nodded trying to suppress a grin and failing. Nico put the food on the ground and the darker sea otter, Blackjack, slid on the rocks resting at Nico’s feet. He grabbed a shrimp with his paw sniffed it and chittered excitedly. He raced up Nico’s body so fast Nico jumped with fright. Blackjack came to rest on Nico’s shoulder and popped the shrimp in his mouth. Behind Nico, Will burst out laughing. Rainbow chittered from the ground and Blackjack pawed at Nico’s long dark black hair, which rested near his shoulders, and then scampered back down Nico’s body leaving little scratches all down his chest and arms. Nico scuttled away quickly turning red seeing Will bent down from laughter. “Not funny” Nico muttered. “You should…have…seen…your face” Will said out of breath with tears of laughter in his eyes. His laugh was warm and bubbling and made Nico chuckle. He realized the sound was almost foreign to him and he started a little surprised. Will took a breath cocking his head a little “you should do that more often” he declared as if making it his mission. “Come on I got to feed Tyson and Ella two injured stingrays we found last week”. Will said forging ahead.   
A tall, Chinese man built like a linebacker walked out of a nearby corridor and Will shoved Nico behind a potted plant. “Hey Frank” Will said in a terrible attempt at casual. “Hey Will. Did you remember to give Bob a bath?” Frank asked trying not to laugh. “I’m on it. I was going to check on Winter then I’ll take care of Bob” Will answered quickly. “Mhm. Whoever he is you better hide him well. Percy is in no mood today” Frank said dropping his voice. Will shuffled his feet looking embarrassed. Frank chuckled and continued walking. “Sorry, Percy doesn’t like outsiders. We also have these budget specialists coming to help us get this place on its feet and it’s putting Percy in a bad mood” Will said with a frown. ‘Frowns don’t belong on Will’s face’ Nico thought. “I’m sorry I would hate to get you in trouble. Maybe I should go?” Nico offered trying to help. It must have worked because a large grin uncurled across Will’s face and he let out a giggle. “Wow a full sentence. I didn’t know you had it in you. I will be expecting this from now on” Will joked nudging Nico a little with his shoulder, sending a shiver down his arm. “It’s okay though. Really. A little trouble never hurt anyone” Will said with a wink. “Come on. Let’s go see Winter” Will said his blue eyes glittering with excitement and grabbed Nico’s hand pulling him through a set of double doors.


	4. Annabeth: Just Another Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Piper and Annabeth. Piper and Jason meet and sparks fly.

“Come on Annabeth. Sunshine, beaches, adventure! We never have gotten a job along the coast before let alone in actual Florida. Can’t we have some fun? You are not packing that” Piper, Annabeth’s best friend and roommate sat on Annabeth’s bed observing her packing her suitcase in the most orderly way possible. Piper herself packed more hodgepodge style, which is why she was always forgetting things. She preferred it this way though. She has clothes and items from all over the country. Since they travel together so much, they found it easier to share a little two-bedroom apartment in the town where their home office is located. Annabeth and Piper used to be coworkers but whenever Annabeth would go to a town to slash their budgets she would get death threats and Piper would go to a town befriend everyone and never actually get around to budget cutting. Together, they seem to balance each other out. After doing a few jobs together living in connected hotel rooms for a few weeks at a time, Annabeth invited Piper to move in with her. “Piper we are not going down there so you can get a tan. Also, this outfit is very practical” Annabeth scolded. “Annabeth” Piper groaned. “It’s a marine aquarium we aren’t meeting the queen. You don’t have to wear a pantsuit every day. You must pack your little white sundress and some bathing suits. We will have some free time and I am dragging you into the ocean even if you are in your nicest pantsuit” Piper said shuffling through Annabeth’s drab clothes for the more colorful outfits she had well hidden. Annabeth considered her and realized Piper would do this and went into her drawer grabbing two bathing suits she wore often to swim laps at her local gym. Piper snorted in derision and reached around Annabeth grabbing a red string bikini and a pink polka dotted bikini which still had the tags on it. Piper flopped down on the bed and considered Annabeth. “You know this job is going to be different than our usual jobs. We usually our slashing local government budgets trying to get a town on its feet or major companies. This is a little tiny marine hospital. It’s going to be harder to be objective” Piper said thoughtfully. “Maybe for you” Annabeth replied with a smile “Look I know it’s a little different, but you know why we are doing this” she said meeting Piper’s eyes. Reyna, their boss, had asked them as a favor to her. Reyna was the best boss they ever had. She was stern and critical, but she would support you endlessly always making sure they were well taken care of no matter where they traveled to. Her longtime friend Jason asked her to send a team down to help save their hospital on verge of collapse. Reyna had given them the opportunity and Piper had jumped at the chance. Annabeth agreed wholeheartedly too. Anything for Reyna. Annabeth glanced up again to see Piper playing with a suit jacket, which Annabeth had just folded. “It’s just another job” Annabeth promised. Piper nodded and said, “just another job”.   
Certainly, didn’t seem that way a week later though. Annabeth has been in towns in complete poverty, towns trying to recover from disaster and tragedy, and towns so seedy her step brothers would have nailed her in her home for just stepping foot in, let alone living in. Budget specialists aren’t the most liked people in the world and Annabeth’s stoic behavior has led to death threats, vandalism, and harassment. Annabeth never blinked; she did the job she was sent to do and she did it well. Annabeth didn’t fear much. Yet, in all her experiences she has never been threatened by a damn pelican.   
“What the hell?” Piper cried. “Is that a pelican?” Annabeth asked concerned. The large pelican clicked its beak, almost disapprovingly. It swooped down dive bombing them. Annabeth and Piper screeched and ran inside for safety. A young, woman with cinnamon brown curly hair looked up in alarm. “Are you ladies all right?” she asked standing up at her desk. “There’s some kind of demon bird outside” Piper replied clutching her chest. Annabeth was straightening her, once pristine, pantsuit and pulling a hairbrush from her purse. “Ah yes” the woman said with a giggle. “That would be Festus. He seems to think he owns the place and we all just live here. I’m Hazel” she said offering her hand. Annabeth shook it politely and then continued straightening her flawless ponytail. “You must be the budget specialists” Hazel said with another small laugh holding her hand out to Piper. “Hi, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Piper” she said with a wide smile instantly warming up to Hazel, as she did with most people. “How could you tell who we were?” Piper asked with a crooked smile waiting for the answer she already knew. “Well…most visitors we get here don’t come in pantsuits and heels” Hazel said eyeing Annabeth’s more austere outfit. “Ha!” Piper laughed fully, who had chosen to fashionably wear a hunter green jacket and brown floral dress. Abruptly, her mouth went slack and her eyes wide.   
A tall, gorgeous man had just turned the corner into the lobby. He had short blond hair and was dressed in a light blue collared shirt with black tie over tan pants. He had a white lab coat slung over one arm and a briefcase in the other. His eyes were for only Piper. Annabeth smirked watching as he approached and Piper broke eye contact blushing furiously. Annabeth thought a blush looked good on her. She didn’t think Piper even knew how to be embarrassed. “Hi” the man said sounding a little breathless. He had electric blue eyes and a small scar on his upper lip, which Annabeth believed made him seem more approachable and less like a male model. Piper looked up with a smile but looked completely incapable of speech. “Hi I’m Annabeth Chase. We are your budget specialist team. You must be Mr. Jackson” Annabeth jumped in offering him her hand. The man chuckled and shook her hand “Pleasure to meet you Ms. Chase. I’m afraid I’m not Mr. Jackson. I’m Jason Grace, the clinic veterinarian”. He held his hand out to Piper. She shook herself a little and then said “Hi I’m Piper McLean. Sorry guess I haven’t had my coffee yet” she said with a giggle ignoring Annabeth’s eyeroll. “Oh, you must be the Jason our boss Reyna sent us to help out” Piper said coming out of her stupor. Jason grinned widely at her sending another blush rolling across Piper’s cheeks and replied “yes that’s me. Reyna and I have been friends for a long time. I owe her a lot for doing me this favor. She must trust you a lot if she asked you to come down”. “She trusts us to do the job well. Is Mr. Jackson ready for us?” Annabeth said rather shortly, getting a glare from Piper. “Yes of course. Um, come right this way. Hazel if you could contact Frank and Percy and let them know I will be in the meeting room” Jason said nervously. Hazel glanced nervously at Annabeth and said in an undertone to Jason “I believe Percy was still with our new friend last time I saw him”. Jason’s jaw tightened then he squared his shoulders smiling widely “please this way”. Piper grinned back and followed him. Jason looked a little dazed by it but quickly began giving Piper a tour of the aquarium. Annabeth walked a little behind the lovebirds examining the cracks, paint chips, and other noticeable issues making a mental checklist.   
Jason held open a door to a large meeting room with peeling walls and fading furniture. Inside was a tall, heavily built Chinese man with short cropped hair. He wore a navy suit and crisp white shirt. Annabeth appreciated that Mr. Jackson was taking the meeting seriously. Annabeth walked across the threshold and offered her hand to the man. “Mr. Jackson nice to meet you. Annabeth Chase” she said. Once again, Jason chuckled and replied “Afraid not. This is Frank Zhang, our accountant”. Piper laughed teasing “0/2 Annabeth. Hasn’t happened in a long time” giving a wink at Jason. Annabeth felt a ripple of irritation. She hated tardiness. “Will we be meeting the actual director? We did have a set meeting time and we are on a tight schedule I’m afraid” Annabeth said tightlipped. “Well why don’t we get started then. Please take a seat” Jason offered gesturing. Before Annabeth could move though, the door ripped open and a wet body knocked her to the floor, dampening her outfit. Frank helped her to her feet and she turned to glare at a man with unruly, jet-black hair. He wore swim trunks with pineapples on them, a wet tee-shirt which clung to his frame tracing clearly defined muscles, and black flip flops. His light green eyes met her furious gray eyes and a bashful expression crossed his face. “Sorry about that” he said with a wave at her outfit eyes sparkling with amusement. “Please tell me you are not Mr. Jackson” she said angrily shaking out her clothes. “The one and only I’m afraid” Jason said behind her. “Please call me Percy” he said offering his hand. Annabeth glared at him ignoring the hand and looking down at her rumpled outfit. “Why don’t we get started?” Piper suggested trying to ease the tension. Percy grinned crookedly at her and moved around her grazing her body. She felt a chill spread from the spot and she knew it was from the wetness of his clothes. She gritted her teeth and thought to herself ‘this is just another case. Do your job Annabeth and move on’.


	5. Will: Let's Go Eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico listen in on the staff meeting.  
> Sorry this story is going slow. It's going to pick up from here!

Will has been hanging around adults so much he missed spending time with actual kids. It probably wasn’t the wisest decision to let a kid who had broken into the aquarium get a full access pass, but some reason Will trusted him. Despite him not being the most social of characters, Will found himself not wanting Nico to leave his side. He felt oddly protective of the shy stranger. When he heard him laugh, he knew he wanted to be the one to make him do it again.  
Will snuck Nico into the marine care section of the aquarium. “Follow me” Will grinned and snuck behind the supply rack. Unfortunately, Will has never been exactly stealthy. He knocked over a tub of supplies and Silena, one of their animal caretakers, rebuked “Will”. “Sorry” he whined. He peeked his head around the shelves at the pretty trainer. “Who’s your friend?” she scolded. Will glanced at Nico nervously who smiled sheepishly and followed him. “This is Nico” Will offered prodding Nico in the back a little. “He’s the one who found Winter” Will commented to Silena. “How is she?” Nico said loudly, well loudly for him. Will looked at him surprised and noticed how tense he looked. Will squirmed a little at delaying him for so long. He was having fun with his new friend and hadn’t noticed Nico’s concern. Silena glanced up from the dolphin and sighed heavily. “Not good. She’s not eating, showing no signs of moving on her own. There’s not much more we can do unless she starts showing signs of trying to fight back” Silena said glumly. “Okay” Nico said aloud taking a shaky breath trying to be brave Will guessed. Appreciation filled him. He knew how hard it was to witness an animal struggle to survive. A noise pulled Will from his thoughts. He recognized that Tweedy-bird whistle. It was Winter. Will and Silena looked at each other in surprise then glanced at Nico. Before anyone could respond though, Will heard footsteps and saw a familiar blond head coming to do his medicine rounds.  
Grabbing Nico’s hand once more he pulled him down the corridor away from Winter. He pulled him down by a water fountain to eavesdrop on Jason. “That’s Jason, our vet. He was in a meeting with a budget specialist team. Trying to save this place from shutting down” Will whispered his voice cracking a little. Nico squeezed the hand still holding his gently. Will looked around blushing realizing he was still holding Nico’s hand. He dropped it giving him a small grateful smile. Jason’s voice carried across the quiet area. “The meeting is almost over. Percy did not make a good first impression I’m afraid. He’s furious at the amount they are trying to cut. Hazel and Frank were trying to talk him off the ledge. We are having a staff meeting as soon as I finish my rounds. We have those two interns who can stand in for you for a while” Jason offered. “Percy won’t trust interns with a creature this injured. It’s fine Clarisse can fill me in” Silena replied rolling her shoulders a little under the weight of the dolphin. Will scoffed lightly and gestured for Nico to follow him electing to not take him by the hand. He led him further down the corridor to a door that lead outside. “I need to listen to the staff meeting. Would…would you like to come?” Will asked in an offhand voice. Nico looked down at his watch and shrugged. “Great! Come on” Will said excitedly grabbing Nico’s hand once more forgetting to be embarrassed pulling him around the building. Will put up his hand as they came upon windows that looked out upon the water. Will and Nico got to their knees edging closer to the windows. Will got to his knees and peeked in. “Percy, Frank, and Hazel are in there. I’m going to crack the window open a little, so we can hear. Stay quiet” Will told him. Nico smirked a little at that and Will grinned. “Right just shush” he said blushing and Nico nodded. Will carefully ran his fingers under the window frame and gently pulled it up. It squeaked loudly, and both Will and Nico fell backwards to not be seen. “I swear to God if that was Festus” Frank’s booming voice rang out. Outside, Will and Nico chuckled breathlessly and scrambled back to the window. “I told Leo to stop taking care of the damn bird but Leo’s not the best listener” Percy’s voice carried out the window. Hazel snorted “like you’re one to talk” she rebuffed. Percy must have ignored this. They heard the door bang open and a gruff female voice ask, “since when do we have staff meetings?”. “That’s Clarisse. Our best dolphin trainers she’s tough but real intuitive” Will whispered as quietly as possible. “Since we decided to bring villains in to try and save our jobs” Percy growled. The door burst open once more and a commanding voice scolded “Percy, they are here to help. I found them quite insightful”. “Jason” Will murmured. Hazel replied “I’ll bet you did Jay. Piper certainly did catch your eyes”. Will shifted excitedly, eager to hear the adult’s gossip. “It doesn’t matter how pretty the budget specialists were, they are here for a reason. To slash this place to ribbons” Percy said dismissively. “Oh Percy, so you also found them pretty. Cause I was only commenting on Piper’s appearance” Hazel said sounding smug. Will gasped softly and Nico glanced over at him. He shook his head quietly. Percy started stuttering but was interrupted by the door opening once more. “Sup people. I guess this is about those fancy people who were here early” Leo’s voice drawled out. “First off, I told you on our walk here that they are called budget specialists. Also, that you shouldn’t be on the roof without assistance. Also, your shirt is still smoking” Rachel’s rapid voice replied. “Now that most of us are here, let’s begin” Jason requested. “As you all know, we had a budget specialist team meet with us this morning” he continued. “From hear on out we are going to be cutting back a lot I’m afraid. “For starters, we will be holding special all-night tickets. The team thought it would be a great fundraiser you know ‘sleepover in an aquarium’. Hazel and Percy can come up with a schedule and fun activities for kids” Jason said. “Of course” Hazel answered. “My mother loves kids. I’m sure she’ll have some ideas” Percy offered. “Now listen. We all need to pitch in a little. We are going to need volunteers to work the new night shifts. I will obviously be working it but we will need help. I wish I could pay you but that woman tells me that won’t help us” Percy said grimly. “Perce I will always help but maybe you need to open your doors a little beyond the people in this room” Rachel said slowly. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Percy demanded. “Percy between caring for Winter, taking care of this place, and working with the budget team you can’t do it all. You are going to crack. You do need to rest on occasion” Hazel scolded lightly. Percy scoffed. “You know I better we can put an advertisement at the local colleges and at the nearby high schools. We can handle the animals, but we can have help running programs. Kids are always looking for volunteer hours and who wouldn’t like to volunteer at an aquarium” Jason said thoughtfully. “Ooh college babes” Leo piped in. “I don’t like it” Percy said instantly. The room at large seemed to scoff. “Perceman this one-man band can only last so long. This place is crumbling. I can only keep holing up the cracks for so long. There’s nothing wrong with asking for a little help” Leo drawled. “Maybe if you would stop exploding things there would be less holes” Percy hissed angrily. Will and Nico exchanged nervous looks. Will’s knees were starting to hurt from the damp grass. Leo must have looked hurt cause Percy sighed. “Leo man, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I just…look I know everybody’s right, but this place is my life. It’s hard to trust other people to not wreck it, well wreck it more than the shitty job I’m doing” Percy said his voice breaking a little. Will felt a tear trickle onto his cheek. He wished Percy would see how much everyone around him looked up to him, how much he wanted to be like him. Nico raised a hand and gently wiped the tear away. Will felt a rushing feeling course through him at the cold tingle from Nico’s finger. Trying to hide his blush, he grinned and nudged Nico with his shoulder. “Percy, you built this place from the ground up. Fresh out of college. I know that wasn’t easy. I’ve been with you from the very beginning because I believe in this place and in you. If you give people a chance, you’ll see how much they can care for this place too” Jason said solemnly. “Come on, if we are going to give this place a fighting chance. We need to plan” Frank added.  
Will scooted away from the window before standing up feeling how stiff his knees had gotten. His legs buckled, and he nearly fell forward but Nico caught him around the chest steadying him. Nico blushed and released him immediately. “I should probably go” Nico whispered. Will felt a pang of disappointment but nodded in agreement. He followed Nico’s dark form around the side of the building where a faded red bike sat in the bike rack. Will watched as Nico walked to his bike and hopped on but didn’t move yet. “If you come back tomorrow morning early, I can try to sneak you in again” Will blurted out. Will cringed internally but Nico whipped around. “Really?” he asked excitedly with a smile stretching across his face. As if he forgot he wasn’t supposed to do that the smile vanished. Will smiled broadly. Anything to see that again he thought. “Yeah same time as this morning” he suggested. Nico nodded a smaller smile playing on his mouth before he rode off leaving Will standing there wondering what trouble he got himself into with this kid.


	6. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter I did a bunch of mini chapters from various people. You'll see snippets from each relationship(or relationship to be). It's the first all night at the aquarium.  
> P.s meet Calypso  
> Please tell me if you like this way better or enjoyed the other chapters better! I kinda really enjoyed writing the snippets

Jason:  
Jason was always teased by his friends for being straight-laced. Him and Percy were fast friends because they balanced each other out well. They met in college. Percy was double majoring in finance and marine science. Jason, who was struggling through vet school, couldn’t understand how easygoing Percy was managing a double major. When he asked him, Percy told him he “already knew everything under the sea so really it’s like having one tough major and some extra classes”. Jason may not have made it through if it wasn’t for Percy. It was killing him to find himself in Percy’s position as he went to find Percy. “Percy” he called over the dolphin tank. Percy was once again attending to Winter, but he hadn’t had much success. Jason had minor success healing Winter’s other injuries, but her tail showed no sign of healing. Sadie, one of the animal handlers, was trying to feed Winter with no luck. “Sadie mind switching in so Percy can get a break” Jason asked sweetly. Sadie tended to be prickly. “I would love to, but Percy doesn’t trust me to be alone with the animals” Sadie hissed back. Percy rolled his eyes and retorted “Sadie, last time I left you alone with the animals you played loud rock music and the sea otters wouldn’t come near people for days”. Jason chuckled and Sadie murmured “haters”. “Perce you haven’t slept in weeks. You need a break come on. Let’s get a beer I need to talk to you” Jason coaxed. Percy nodded reluctantly and Sadie stepped in.  
“We haven’t done this in ages” Percy groaned relaxing in the large deck chair on his dock. Jason clinked his bottle with Percy’s twisting off the top. “Are you ready for tonight?” Jason asked. Tonight, was their first all night museum night. They had decided two nights a week would be good to start with and would hopefully rack up attendance better. Since it was summer, they decided to do Thursday night and Sunday night. They only had a handful of tickets sold but they were hoping word of mouth would help start increasing ticket sales. “Hopefully. What’s on your mind bud? You wanted to talk?” Percy asked desperate to change the subject. Jason chuckled. There had only been one thing on his mind all day and it came in small flashes: a smile, a laugh, a face, and those beautiful multicolored eyes. One name had been rolling around his head like a song on repeat: Piper. “Oh, the girl huh” Percy chuckled at Jason’s daydreaming. Jason fiddled with his beer bottle. “Would you be alright with me asking her out? I know they’re here to help us but…I can’t get her out of my head” Jason admitted wistfully. “Go for it” Percy encouraged. Jason looked at him stunned. Percy reached into Jason’s shirt pocket and pulled out his cellphone. Jason grinned nervously and pulled up the contact info he had saved in his email from Reyna. He pressed on the number his heart thumping loudly. On the second ring, Piper’s cheery voice answered “Piper”. “Hi, hello, Piper…this is Jason…the vet, from the marine aquarium…we met in our budget meeting” Jason stammered. Percy gave him a sarcastic thumbs up. “Hey Jason! Are we all set for tonight? Percy spoke to Annabeth and he said everything was set. We will be there to run a program tonight” Piper chirped. “Yeah, I’m also helping tonight. I just wanted to see if you maybe wanted to get dinner before the shift starts. Together. You know…a date?” Jason cringed. Percy chuckled silently. Jason shoved him and Percy tipped over in the chair. “Yeah! I mean that, that sounds like fun. Um, do you want to pick me up?” Piper said in an insincerely calm voice. “Great! I will pick you up at 7” Jason said grinning widely. Percy rolled his eyes as he pulled himself back into his chair. “Okay see you then. Bye” Piper said and Jason could swear he could hear her smile too.  
Annabeth:  
“Why are you not sticking to the schedule?” she hissed into Percy’s ear. “You are meant to be showing the younger kids about stingrays!” she read thrusting her paper schedule under his infuriating nose. Percy rolled his eyes. “Listen Annabeth, sometimes things don’t go as scheduled. When you work in an aquarium you learn to go with the flow” he replied his mouth twitching at his own pun. She glared at him, staring into those sea green eyes. “Look at them” he said pointing. Annabeth had to admit the crowd all looked enthralled with the large tank in front of them. “Wanna help?” he asked with a wide green. Annabeth couldn’t help it; her curiosity was peaked. “How?” she asked.  
“The large sea turtle in front of you is named…really?” Annabeth asked into the earpiece she was wearing. Percy, who was inside the tank wearing a scuba suit holding one of the sea turtles in his hands, nodded vigorously. “The sea turtle in front of you is named Guido. He was injured from a ship propeller damaging his shell” Annabeth repeated Percy’s words to the group in front of him. “Now a days he lives here in this tank safely. His shell is too impaired to be released back into the wild” Annabeth said editing Percy’s words refusing to say ‘he stays here now in our sea. Down where its better’. Percy, inside the tank, released the turtle who swam around him happily and appeared to chuckle at Annabeth. Annabeth laughed back surprised to find herself actually having fun. She had to remind herself that she was here for a job. She looked back up and couldn’t help but giggle along with the rest of the group at the site of Percy pretending to swim like a turtle following Guido around the tank. “I saw that” Percy chirped smugly in her ear and she tried to scowl at him but couldn’t deny the grin spreading across her face.  
Leo:  
Leo stood sweating over the hot engine room trying to repair the cooling system. Wiping the grime from his face, he cursed realizing he left his tools in his larger tool box. Trying to remember where he left his other toolbox, he opened the door and immediately crashed into someone knocking them to the floor. The wind got knocked out of him, not by the impact but the beauty of the woman before him. She was so beautiful it hurt. She was also covered in oil now staining her white tank top and jeans. Flustered, he helped her to her feet. “Sorry. My bad” Leo said ruffling his curly black hair. “I’m Leo Valdez, resident bad boy, ruler of the aquarium, and ultimate stain-maker” he said trying to catch his breath. The woman in front of him grabbed his hand and he deftly pulled her to her feet. He felt a warm tingle trickle along his arm at the contact. Her long caramel-colored hair was ruffled from her fall but hang prettily around her shoulders. Her dark almond eyes twinkled at him in amusement. She let out a full-bodied laugh. Leo lived his whole life trying to make others laugh but her laugh was like a windchime. He had never heard anything like it and he wanted to make her do it again and again. “Don’t worry. I work in a preschool I’m excellent at removing stains. I’m Calypso” she replied with a dazzling grin. ‘Like the Caribbean music? Calypso’ he thought repeating the name in his head “Really? Maybe you can teach me some time” he said gesturing at himself. She laughed again and he grinned so wide it hurt. “Maybe we could help each other. I was thinking about volunteering here. Would you mind showing me around?” she asked flashing him another smile. Leo felt his heart skip a beat. The engine room can wait I’m sure Leo thought. “Well I do own the joint” he replied with a wink, gesturing for Calypso to go first.  
Piper:  
Piper had just finished doing arts and crafts with the younger kids before Hazel had come in to make the announcement that it was time for bed. Percy and Annabeth had argued out a schedule of when the three groups would be encouraged to go to sleep. Percy had argued that they should keep them awake all night. Annabeth replied that was idiotic everyone needs sleep. This was the point at which Piper had left the room. Someone tapped her on her shoulder and she whirled around staring into those enchanting blue eyes that turn her insides to jelly. “Jason” she said startled tucking a hair behind her ear. “Sorry. I just wanted to see if you had some free time to go for a walk” he asked. Annabeth teased but Piper did like to date around a lot. She loved meeting new people, but she often found guys were only attracted to her pretty face, so she often played a game when she went to a new town where she would tell them some fabulous fake tale. When she went on her date with Jason, the most nervous she had felt in a long time by the way, she had found herself revealing herself to him. He sat enraptured by her but he was listening. He didn’t stare at her face, or worse her breasts, but he listened. He genuinely was interested in her stories, asking questions, laughing at her jokes. The time had flew by. She couldn’t tell you what the restaurant had looked like or even what she ate for dinner. She had never experienced a feeling like that, where the whole world seems to disappear around you. “Sure the kids are just getting into bed now” she replied with a grin, feeling a wild fluttering in the pit of her stomach when he touched her lower back steering her towards the doors.  
“Wow” she breathed taking in the smell of the salt water and gazing up at the starry sky. Jason hesitantly slipped his hand into hers sending a warm rushing feeling buzzing around her like bees. She laced her fingers through his and he grinned widely at her. She felt a matching one spread across her own face. She blushed and looked down at the sandy beach they were walking along. The waves gently lapped at their feet. They heard whispering behind them and turned around to see a young boy and Will meeting in the aquarium parking lot. They watched as Will grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. “It’s nice to see him making a friend” Jason commented. “Seems like he might be more than a friend. I see a little crush happening” Piper replied looking back at the boys. “Really?” Jason said looking down at her. She heard a slight challenge to his words. “Really” she said shakily staring into those brilliant blue eyes. He leaned down slowly, and she felt his lips brush hers. She felt a thrum of electricity course through her and she reached up to pull him closer, needing more. Jason kissed her fully on the mouth and she wrapped her arms around his neck sinking into the kiss feeling blissfully calm and somehow simultaneously electrified. The stars blazed above them bathing them in moonlight cocooning them in their moment and making the rest of the world trickle away with the tide.


	7. A Teary Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter has her surgery and the results devastate everyone. Also Sally takes matters into her own hands.

Jason:  
“Hello, earth to Jason!” A sweet voice rang out interrupting Jason’s musings. Jason jumped in alarm then a feeling of shame coursed through him. “Oh god, Piper, I’m so sorry. I’m being an awful companion” Jason apologized sincerely. Piper’s eyes twinkled humorously, enchanting Jason once again with their ever-changing color. “Well I guess you have a pretty good excuse” Piper mused. Jason chuckled. “I’m just worried. Winter’s shown no sign of improvement, or life even. It’s been hard to get a clear picture of the damage and I’m going in blind. I don’t like that” he said morosely. Piper frowned and reached out interlocking their fingers across the café table they were sitting at. Jason felt electricity run up his arm at her touch and grinned widely at the beautiful girl across from him. “What am I doing? We are supposed to be getting to know each other and I’m sitting here in a slump. It’s unacceptable with such a beautiful woman across from me” Jason replied his heart thumping uncertainly. Piper leaned forward, and Jason’s blood zipped through him. She kissed him softly on the mouth. Her lips tasted like chocolate, sweet and rich. Jason felt a grin rip across his face. “How’s it going with you? Are our money issues magically solved?” Jason asked her, taking a sip of his coffee. Piper glanced away frowning. “We have a lot of work to do, which is making Annabeth furious. She hates diverging from her pristinely laid out plans. I have to say Percy is the greatest plan breaker I have ever met” Piper said chuckling that sweet laugh which made Jason’s stomach flip. He felt himself laugh in return. “Let me tell you we have worked with some irritating people, but no one has ever got under Annabeth’s skin like this before” Piper said smirking at Jason, rubbing her thumb over his hand. “She does a number on him too” Jason replied, recalling a few choice rantings he has been forced to listen to. “We should just lock them in a closet” Piper mused. Jason’s eyes went perfectly round and lit up like a Christmas tree. “We should have a party! We should throw a happy hour at the aquarium. We can raise money, get Percy and Annabeth trashed, and give everyone a chance to relax. Winter has everyone so on edge and the surgery today will change a lot for all of us” Jason replied thoughtfully, mentally planning out the event. Piper giggled with glee and squeezed Jason’s hand. “That’s just what we all need! I’ll go talk to Annabeth about it. We might even be able to get some liquor donated” Piper squealed planning everything they need to do. Jason checked his wristwatch and jumped up in alarm bumping the table. “I’m late. I have to go prep Winter for surgery! I’m sorry Pipes I’ve gotta go” Jason said regretfully taking out his wallet and throwing some bills down. He turned to leave but stopped and leaned down to kiss Piper. Her soft hand cupped Jason’s face pulling him closer and his head spun as he deepened the kiss. With a soft groan, he forced himself to pull away. “I need to go” he frowned at the gorgeous woman in front of him. “Good luck with the surgery” she chirped gazing up at him making his heart melt warmly into his chest.  
Will:  
Will felt his heart leap into his throat at the familiar sight of a boy with shaggy black hair parking his bike in the bike rack. Will shook his head at the lack of helmet. He had lectured Nico severely about it yesterday after Nico came into the aquarium with a cut across his forehead and scrapes all over his hands and knees due to a bike accident he had on the way to see Winter. He had insisted on tending to Nico’s wounds. Will remembered how Nico had blushed when Will tended to his face like it had been a long time since anyone had properly taken care of the kid, or maybe since he had let them take care of him. Will had always been fascinated by medicine and making people better. He sometimes felt guilty about this, like he was disappointing all his friends and family at the aquarium for not wanting to be part of the family business.  
Will grinned broadly at Nico as he got closer. “It feels like I’ve been away for ages” Nico admitted shyly. Nico had been here two days ago but still Will missed every moment he wasn’t by his side. Will chuckled “I know. We must hurry. Winter has surgery later and Percy will be in soon to switch out with the night crew” Will said yanking Nico inside causing him to stumble. “S-surgery? Why? I thought he was getting better” Nico asked fretfully. Nico usually kept his emotions close to the chest Will noticed unless Winter was involved. Winter, or talk of Winter, seemed to bring out his vulnerable side. Will felt something flutter inside his stomach and told himself it was nerves. “Jason is trying to remove some of the dead tissue from the tail to give it a chance to heal” Will recited what Percy had told him earlier. Nico bit his lip and nodded. Will cautiously peeked open the door to the staff area. He gestured for Nico to follow. “Hi Silena” Will chirped in an extremely high voice, even for him. He winced at his own awkwardness. Silena, a beautiful woman with brown wavy hair, surveyed Nico intently. She grinned wickedly at Will. “Who’s your friend?” Silena replied in a singsong voice. Will blushed hotly and glanced at Nico. Nico’s pale face seemed to have a matching blush coloring his cheeks. “This is Nico. He found Winter” Will commented uncertainly. He wanted to say this is my friend Nico, but he wasn’t sure if Nico thought of him that way, or any way. The thought made Will frown. “Come on in then. I’d love to get to know any of Willie’s friends” she replied winking at Will. Will’s face grew hotter. Nico looked deeply alarmed at the prospect of an interview but glanced toward Winter and stumbled towards the pool. He climbed the ladder with me on his tail. “Hey girl” Nico murmured softly and Winter lifted her head whistling softly. “That sound” Will started to say when the door slammed open with Jason sprinting towards the tank. “Will, he has to go. I must start prepping Winter for surgery. I went out to breakfast and time got away from me” Jason said angrily. “Who did you have breakfast with?” Silena asked grinning smugly. Will looked between them and grinned widely, realization dawning on him. “You are dating one of the money monsters?” Will asked incredulously. “You have got to stop listening to your uncle Percy” Jason retorted gesturing for Will and Nico to climb off the ladder. Will jumped down and started walking back toward the staff doors. He felt ice flowing through his veins as the reality of Winter’s situation began to settle on him. His mind raced as he thought of the broken dolphin sitting morosely in a tank, not even able to move on his own. Will knew he shouldn’t but every animal who came in the doors felt like their responsibility, his responsibility. He didn’t know if he could bare it. He felt his ears tingle, but a numbness was spreading through him as his thoughts took over. His vision began to blur. “Hey!” Nico called stopping in front of him causing Will to crash into him. Nico held him by the shoulders. The feeling of warmth spreading from Nico’s fingertips, breaking through the ice in Will’s veins made him gasp aloud. “Look…you gave Winter his name because it’s a nice, strong name. She will recover because she has a whole team of tough people who won’t allow anything else. Plus, she has you by her side so she can survive anything” Nico said fiercely holding Will’s gaze. Nico then blushed scarlet, releasing Will. He seemed surprised at his own courage. Will was dumbfounded. Nico barely talked, let alone said anything like that. Will felt his heart beating out of control. Will lurched forward and pulled Nico in for a quick hug. “Thanks” Will muttered embarrassed. Nico nodded shyly. “I’ll be back after school, or earlier if I can manage” Nico promised. Will grinned and pushed open the side door for him. “Go learn something” Will ordered teasingly. Nico rolled his eyes and walked out the door into the sunlight.  
Nico:  
Nico didn’t know why he bothered going to school. His teacher yelled at him in front of the entire class after he failed to sneak into the class. His teacher pulled the old “you will need all of this later in life” and “do you want to be stuck in here forever” riot act. Nico had been in trouble plenty of time, but he hated being called out in front of the class. He felt white hot anger spread through him as the other students snickered behind his back. “Sit down Nico” his teacher commanded threateningly. Nico clenched his fists and lowered himself down. He turned his head to glower at the students behind him. They jumped slightly and stopped laughing immediately, looking terrified. “Careful he’s a gang leader” one girl with straight brown hair whispered to a small mousy boy who squeaked in alarm. Nico wished he had stayed with Will and Winter. He should be there for her surgery he thought miserably. He glanced at the clock on the wall and lay his head down as his body thrummed with nervousness.  
Six exhausting hours later Nico was biking as fast and hard as he possibly could. His hair was whipping violently in the wind, there was a cut stinging on his cheek from a low hanging branch, and he was drenched head to toe in sweat but he didn’t even notice. All he could think of was Winter and Will’s devastated face earlier. Seeing Will’s face flash once more in his head he pedaled harder, narrowly avoiding a car.  
Blood still pounding in his chest, Nico pushed open the side door. “Sup little dude?” a man in a gray, oil stained jumpsuit called down from where he stood on a tall ladder. Nico blushed at having gotten caught and tried to think of a lie. “You’re the kid who’s been buddying up with Willerino right?” the man called again turning his attention back to the wall. “Have you seen him?” Nico asked ignoring his building blush. The man scratched his head absently getting plaster in his curly black hair. A light, twinkling laugh came from behind Nico. He spun around to see a sweet, pretty woman standing with her arms crossed. “Leo there’s more to life than machines and fixing things. Sometimes, you have to take notice of the humans around you” the woman said laughing. The ladder wobbled as Leo fumbled with the screws and assorted tools he was using. Leo straightened blushing brilliantly looking down with an attempt at a cocky smile. The woman rolled her eyes and put a hand out to Nico. “Hey there, you must be Nico. I’m Calypso. Will talks about you all the time. Come on, I’ll show you where he is” Calypso said grinning sweetly at Nico and pulling him gently with her. “You’ve been here a week and one day and suddenly you’re sheriff?” Leo teased from above, hanging dangerously over the side of the ladder. “Well seems you pay attention to some people” Calypso responded winking at him. “Be careful on that thing” she scolded continuing down the hallway. Calypso opened a back door which led out onto a pier. At the end of the pier, a boy with brilliant blonde hair sat hunched over in front of a beautiful, rustic Beachwood house. A lump as thick as coal formed in Nico’s throat and he felt himself jogging towards the site of his friend. Will didn’t move or react to Nico’s approach. “Will?” Nico gasped around the block in his throat. Will didn’t move but Nico heard him take a shaky breath. He sat down next to the boy and tentatively put a hand on his shoulder. Will picked his head up to reveal tears streaming down his face. “Oh god” Nico gasped. “Jason tried everything but there was too much damage. They had to amputate” Will told him miserably as fresh tears leaked out of his eyes. Nico leaned forward and gently wiped away Will’s tears. “What happens from here?” Nico breathed dangerously close to Will. Will glanced away swallowing. “Well if she can’t swim…” Will choked out. “Then how can she survive?” Nico answered shakily. Will nodded heartbroken. “Have you seen her yet?” Nico asked looking into Will’s crystal blue eyes. Nico felt his heart flutter oddly in his chest and he down into the water to hide his blush. Will shook his head glumly and muttered “I just couldn’t”. “Together?” Nico offered holding out his hand to Will. For a brief second, Nico was worried Will would refuse, finally find him weird or scary like the rest of the population. He was about to pull his hand back when he felt warm fingers intertwine with his. He looked up heart thumping wildly to see Will smiling softly and their interlocked fingers. “Nico…um...I just wanted to say…I’m just so glad you broke into the aquarium” he said breaking into a wide grin. Nico felt his breath catch in his lungs.  
Annabeth: Annabeth glanced in her rental car’s mirror perfecting her tight bun. She sighed and prepared herself for the battle she was about to enter. She has gone to head to head with hundreds of people before; dealt with angry customers, belligerent, even insufferable people. Yet, no one has gotten under her skin or frazzled her more since she met the ever-infuriating Percy Jackson. She squared her shoulders and shook off her nerves striding into Clearwater Marine Aquarium. She noticed that Hazel was not at her desk. Annabeth was very perceptive, which has always helped her in determining the best approach and forging a plan. She sensed an undeniable change in the air, something morose. She strode to the back towards the staff area where Percy was probably in swim trunks and shirtless. Annabeth shook her head at her foolishness. ‘Get a grip’ she thought. “Annabeth I’m guessing” an older woman called out. Annabeth looked up to see a maternal woman with long brown hair tinged with gray heading towards her. She held out her hand and Annabeth was surprised by the firmness in her handshake. “Hi I’m Sally Jackson. Percy’s mother as you probably guessed. I’ve been dying to meet the girl who has my son in such a twist” Sally said grinning broadly. Annabeth blushed at the implication but replied “I just do my job. Per… um Mr. Jackson finds this upsetting and find pleasure in running my progress. Uh…it’s a pleasure to meet you”. Annabeth cursed herself at not being professional. She couldn’t help it though. There’s something about this woman that soothes her. “Have you seen him? We are supposed to be having a meeting” Annabeth said trying to infuse her usual aloof demeanor but wincing slightly at the falseness of it. She glanced up and felt a tug on her heartstrings. Sally’s eyes glistened, and she hesitated before slinging an arm lightly around Annabeth’s shoulders. “We should talk” Sally said somewhat miserably. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth, then abruptly shut it again. “I’m sorry I can’t take you seriously with that hairdo” Sally replied glancing up at Annabeth’s austere hairstyle.  
Percy: Percy felt a single tear roll down his cheek and splash into the pool. “Percy there was nothing I could do” Jason begged miserably. “I know. I’m being silly” Percy replied squaring his shoulders and blinking back tears. Percy’s shoulders cracked from the dead weight of Winter in his hands once again. “Jay what are going to do though? Winter has no more fight in her. She hasn’t eaten since she got here. I’m not used to being helpless” Percy’s voice cracked. Jason sighed, and the water sloshed around nearly knocking Percy over. He glanced up to see Jason standing in the pool in his dress shirt and slacks soaking wet. He scoffed. “What are you doing Blondie?” he asked half-heartedly. “Shaking some sense into you. Dude you are not helpless. You save so many animals a year. You put yourself into danger time after time. Sometimes, life sucks and there’s just no stopping that. You aren’t a machine though” Jason said sternly. A crash made them both spin around. Percy looked up to see Will and some dark-haired boy peeking around the supplies. Percy glanced down and was shocked to find them holding hands. Percy glanced up again examining the boy more closely. The boy had olive sallow skin like he spent too much time in the dark. He had shaggy unkempt black hair. He dropped Will’s hand looking alarmed. Percy recognized him as the shy boy from the beach when they found Winter. “What’s he doing here Will?” Percy growled, much harsher than he intended. Jason gave him a warning look and the boy stepped back nervously. “We wanted to check on W-Winter” Will replied his voice trembling and Percy forgot his anger. “Just this once” he muttered. “How is she?” a shy, graveling voice asked. “This is Nico. He’s the one who” Will began. “I remember him. She’s…she’s not doing great” Percy interrupted. “Hi girl” Nico called wretchedly from the ladder where he stood with Will. Winter let out a shrill whistle and lifted her head. Percy jumped in alarm. “She makes that sound whenever he’s around. Remember Perce she made it on the beach” Will called excitedly smiling at Nico, who looked dazed. Jason and Percy had a silent argument. Percy hated letting non-essentials around injured animals and Winter was as bad as it gets. On the other hand, Percy was desperate. Jason smiled triumphantly. “Will go throw on a suit and find him something to wear. The three of us are going to take care of Winter while Percy goes home, and rests” Jason called to the boys before meeting Percy’s eyes. Percy was too tired for another argument and nodded listlessly.  
Percy’s entire body ached. His mind felt numb and he rolled his shoulders uncomfortably. Percy pushed open the familiar wood door to the boathouse. He heard a familiar laugh coming from the kitchen. Percy entered the kitchen to find his mom with a beautiful woman with blond, princess style curls. Both women looked up when he walked in. “Hi I’m…Annabeth?” Percy gasped recognition dawning on him as the stunning woman rolled her familiar gray eyes. “Your mother convinced me to let my hair down if she was going to treat me to dinner” Annabeth chuckled. Percy felt like his tongue had been flash frozen. He couldn’t find words, all he could do was bask in the blonde beauty before him. He felt his mother’s hand on his arm and he jumped coming back to reality. “I actually need to go back to check on Will but I was thinking it’s going to be a beautiful night for a picnic” Mrs. Jackson suggested slyly pulling a basket from above the fridge. “What?” Percy and Annabeth demanded refusing to meet each other’s gaze. “You know you were going to go there anyway. Annabeth is new around here and has been too busy saving your business to explore” Sally replied steely staring deep into Percy’s eyes daring him to contradict her. “Fine” he surrendered giving Annabeth a swift searching look.  
Annabeth: “Where exactly are we going?” Annabeth asked mutinously, fifteen minutes later as they sat snugly in Percy’s small motor boat coasting quickly over the water. She could not believe the weird turn her day had gone. She couldn’t even comprehend how her perfectly structured day had led to this…date? No not a date Annabeth thought. Just a forced interaction, a setup by a wonderful woman Annabeth thought. Annabeth wished she could detest Mrs. Jackson for the obvious setup but she couldn’t. She had never met someone so welcoming and motherly. Her own mother abandoned her as a child, leaving her the unwanted souvenir left on her father’s doorstep when she was an infant. Percy glanced over at her grinning crookedly. She smiled unwillingly back. Percy stood at the wheel his green eyes shining in the moonlight. He looked so at home and happy, Annabeth couldn’t help but smile. She scowled at herself and turned her attention back to her surroundings. The moon shined down on the clear blue water around them, trees swaying lightly overhead, the mist from the water slightly spraying Annabeth’s face. Percy swung the boat to the left pulling the boat. Annabeth gasped drinking in the beauty of the land around them. Moonlight shined through the green forests making the blue water sparkle. The trees formed a ring around them. Percy tied the boat to a tree he had clearly been using for a while now based on the wear on the ropes. He hopped on to the sand dune and held out his hand grinning widely at Annabeth. Her pulse raced despite herself. She grabbed his hand feeling a tingle of electricity ripple through her fingers as she laced her hand with his, fighting a blush creeping across her cheeks. Percy helped her climb out of the boat. He grabbed the picnic basket laying a thick blanket down for them to sit on. She noticed a rusted, red cooler half buried in sand. “Want a beer?” he offered. “Sure” she replied sitting down on the blanket and beginning to pull out the amazing food Mrs. Jackson prepared. “This place is incredible” Annabeth sighed looking around. Percy chuckled sitting down on the blanket next to Annabeth, close enough their knees were nearly touching. “I figured all your time spent traipsing across the country you never give yourself a chance to actually explore your surroundings” Percy grinned smugly handing her a cold beer. “That’s not true. Last time I was in Detroit, I went on an architecture guided tour. It was incredible” Annabeth argued back remembering her favorite trip in a long time. Although, this one hasn’t been too bad she considered. Percy replied sarcastically “I can’t tell if you’re joking”. She gave him a withering look and he laughed, a loud rolling laugh which made Annabeth grin. “Let’s eat I’m starving” she suggested to hide the flurries flying around in her stomach.  
“You really just bought the marine aquarium on a whim like that” she asked amazed. “I was surfing and got caught in an undertow which took me off course. I swam up on the beach in front of this old building. Went inside and spoke to the owner. Came out an hour later and called Jason” Percy summed up loving how Annabeth’s eyes sparkled with amusement. Annabeth laughed out loud taking a sip of her second beer. “Let me guess Jason told you you’re an idiot” “Insane actually” he replied smirking. Annabeth opened her mouth then shut it when she felt a drop of water fall on her cheek. They both glanced up to see how dark the skies had gotten. The skies opened, and a wall of water came coursing down on them. Percy stuffed everything in the basket, slung the blanket over his arm, and grabbed Annabeth’s hand pulling her with him. “Quick this way” he said tugging her along faster. They raced through the woods and Percy pulled her into a small cave. He lit two lamps on the wall revealing a spacious cave with a large bed in one corner and a collection of books stacked in another corner. Percy opened a chest at the foot of the bed. “Here” he said handing her a white fluffy towel. She toweled herself off as best she could but her crisp linen pantsuit clung to her frame. She shivered despite herself. Percy rummaged through the chest and pulled out a long sleeve tee-shirt, two pairs of sweatpants and a tee-shirt. “Here you can change into these. They should fit you fine. They might be a little big” Percy said glancing down at her, handing her a pair of sweats and the long sleeve tee shirt. Annabeth accepted the clothes awkwardly. “Um…I’m just going to change over here. Take your time” Percy said blushing furiously. He ran a hand through his wet hair and walked to the back of the cave. She turned around trying to change quickly. She inhaled the overpowering scent that was so Percy. She peeked behind her and saw Percy had his sweats on and was pulling on a tee-shirt. She couldn’t help but gawk at the muscles defining his taut back. Percy glanced over his shoulder and noticed Annabeth staring. He turned around cockily. “Enjoying the show” he asked walking back towards her, an incredibly irritating smug grin on his face. She shoved him lightly and scoffed.  
Percy went to grab a book while she turned away to hide her blush. ‘Damn it get a grip. You’ve seen a guy before’ she told herself. “This isn’t going to last long is it?” Annabeth asked hopefully looking at the torrents of rain falling from the sky. Percy chuckled from the bed where his lanky frame was sprawled out. “Get comfortable” he suggested. She glanced over and felt a shiver of anticipation. “Come on, I don’t bite. There’s plenty of books in there. Something must be dull enough for you to read” Percy teased. She stuck out her tongue and grabbed a book from the top. “Good choice” he commented as she awkwardly tried to sit on the farthest edge of the bed. She glanced down and saw she had picked up Gone Girl. She crossed her legs and began reading.  
“What? Percy have you read this?” Annabeth asked turning over on her side to find Percy had fallen asleep. He was snoring lightly, and his face looked so beautiful. His lips were set in a soft smile. She felt the irrational urge to lean forward and place a kiss on those lips. She looked outside and noticed the rain had stopped. She opened her mouth to wake up Percy, but she just couldn’t do it. She sighed and thought to herself ‘oh crap’. She laid her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes trying to ignore her racing heart.


End file.
